deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinels (Resistance)
The Sentinels are a group of elite soldiers who are partially immune to the Chimeran virus as experimental byproducts of Project Abraham. Because of Project Abraham's experiments, they have been gifted with the superhuman abilities that most Chimera display, such as heightened senses, abnormal strength, and the ability to partially heal themselves. They can essentially be described as being part human, part Chimera. Because of this, they are the army's main defense against the Chimeras. Battle vs. Colonial Marines (by Samurai234) Colonial Marines: Sentinels: In a large abandoned city, six Colonial Marines are scanning the area, looking for any signs of trouble. One of the marines spots a Sentinel, and tells the commander, who orders the team's sniper to shoot him. The sniper aims his M42C Sniper Rifle at the Sentinel, and shoots a bullet in his neck. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marines then continue their search and approach an abandoned subway. Meanwhile, five sentinels see their dead comrade and realize their not alone. Back at the subway, the marines continue scanning the subway, when a hidden sentinel pops out and shoots one of the marines with his Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: However, another marine manages to kill him with his ZX-76 Combat Shotgun. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Marines walk out of the subway where a Sentinel armed with a IWAO-R Chaingun is waiting. The Sentinel fires his gun at the same time as one of the marines fires his M56 Smartgun, and they end up killing each other. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: As the marines continue their search, another Sentinel armed with a Marksman Sniper Rifle shoots a marine in his head. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: As the remaining marines keep looking for more Sentinels, another Sentinel armed with a Bullseye manages to eliminate one of the marines. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marine commander hands his soldier a M240 Incinerator unit and takes cover. The marine sprays the room with fire and manages to roast the Sentinel. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marines decide to split up to find the remaining Sentinels. The soldier manages to find one of the sentinels, but he is armed with a L206 LAARK. The Sentinel fires a rocket at the marine with the M240 and blows him up. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Sentinel smiles at his Work, but suddenly he is riddled across the body with bullets. Nearby, the Marine commander armed with his M4A1, continues his search for the Sentinel's leader. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Marine and the Sentinel both fire at each other with their rifles, before they decide to switch to their pistols. The two keep firing at each other until the Marine manages to shot the Sentinel in his leg. The marine points the gun to his head, but he finds out he's out of bullets. The marine reloads the gun as the Sentinel switches the HE.44 o it's secondary fire option. Just as the Marine has finished reloaded, The Sentinel fires a grenade bullet at his head, blowing a hole in it. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Sentinel, mourning the loss of his allies, contacts the base to report what happened. Winner: Sentinels Expert's Opinion The experts thought the sentinels won mainly because being half-human, half-Chimeran, they proved to be better soldiers. Their weapons also superior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs ISA (by Leolab) A team of five sentinels walk into Luthadel lead by Nathan Hale. They look around wearily. “I don’t like this, Echo One,” a team member says. Hale nods, silent as ever, and gestures for the team to take a loose formation to cover each other’s backs. They advance slowly towards a large open square, flashlights cutting through the Mist around them. “Delta Five! I want you to cover us on the rooftops,” Hale commands, and the team member with the Fareye takes position. “Alpha Three, take a route left and cover us. Charlie Four, take a route right and do the same. Bravo Two, You’re with me,” Hale commands. Another team of five walk into Luthadel, led by Rico Velasquez. “Okay, men,” he says, “I don’t know how we got here or what we’ll be facing, but we will fight our way out of this mess. We. Will. Not. Give. In. I want our sniper on a roof, and the rest of you are with me.” The five advance quickly towards what appears to be a large, open square. The sniper goes up to a roof as they near it, and the remaining four ISA soldiers burst out into the open, spotting the Sentinels as Rico opens fire. ISA: Sentinels: Delta Five Pulls slack from the trigger and activates the alternate fire on his Fareye, and electromagnetic pulses speed up his neural responses enough that time seems to slow down. He aims at what seems to be the enemy leader, who is at the head of the charge and doesn’t have a helmet on. The Sentinel fires and smiles, the bullet from the Fareye traveling almost instantaneously through Rico’s skull. . He deactivates the secondary fire and chambers a new round. Just before he can look in the scope, the ISA’s sniper fires a shot from his VC-32, which kills Delta Five. . One of the ISA soldiers tries to fire his SMG, but it jams. He puts the weapon back in its holster and pulls out his M4 Revolver. He shoots at a Sentinel, and hits Charlie Four in the arm. He tries to shoot back with his Carbine, but the bullet in his arm prevents him from aiming properly. The ISA’s sniper puts a bullet in his skull. . Alpha Three sees this, and jumps out from cover, putting the shield up on his HVAP Wraith and firing at the ISA troops. The three troops on the ground all duck into cover. The sniper radios in that he can’t penetrate the shield, so the ISA soldier with the M224-A1 LMG tries to draw the Wraith’s fire. He gets cut down quickly, and the Wraith keeps spitting lead into the square. . The two remaining soldiers throw grenades, hoping to get over the shield. They both get over, the first landing between Hale and Alpha Three. Hale hears the beeping and sees the lights on the grenade, and pulls Bravo Two down, ducking behind a concrete wall and avoiding the blast and the shrapnel. The second one goes directly over the shield, and is cooked long enough to burst behind Alpha Three, killing him. . Bravo Two peeks up, spots the sniper, and then ducks down, narrowly avoiding getting a bullet in his eye. He carefully aims the grenade launcher on his M5A2 Folsom Carbine and fires, and the grenade arcs through the air and explodes next to the sniper’s face. . He pokes his head up to confirm his kill, but the one of the remaining ISA soldiers shoots him with his M82. . Hale retreats, laying down a pattern of fire. The two remaining ISA soldiers see him flee into an alleyway. Anticipating an easy kill, they both run after him. They enter the alleyway, and turn a corner when their world explodes into blood, fire, and shrapnel. When the flames die down, Hale walks up to his trap. He had shot two bullets from his Magnum onto the ground, and placed a Spider Grenade near it. He picks up the knife, which he used as a mirror to tell if they were coming, and looks at the carnage. The two rounds detonated as expected when he pressed the trigger, and the Spider Grenade had burst open. Small tendrils of fire and flammable material were still climbing the walls and floor, but were dying fast. The web was at its thickest near one of the ISA soldiers, who is now just blood on the wall. . The smell of burning flesh gets stronger as he hears and nears the cries of a wounded man. The last remaining ISA soldier is writing on the ground, covered in burns and pieces of his dead friend. Hale shoots him in the head, detonates the round, and walks away, never noticing the terrified faces of the skaa who lived in the houses around the blast. . Expert's Opinion The Sentinels had superior weaponry and superior skills, which carried the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors